Non-steroidal propionanilides having AR modulating activity have been described e.g. in patent publications EP 100172, EP 253503, WO 98/53826 and WO 02/16310. The design of propionanilide structured AR modulators has concentrated on compounds where the anilide ring is substituted by two electron-withdrawing substituents, such as trifluoromethyl and nitro, since such substitution has been reported to enhance the androgen receptor binding affinity of the ligand. See e.g. Tucker, H. et al., J. Med. Chem., 1988, 31, 954-959.
Recently, AR modulating compounds having the anilide ring substituted with an alkyl group were described in WO 2005/000794. However, there is still need for AR modulating compounds which have optimal combination of properties such as high affinity and activity in androgen receptor, tissue-selective androgenic or anabolic effects, high oral bioavailability, low potential for drug-drug interactions, lack of serious adverse effects and a favourable metabolic profile.